The Weasleys Win the MEGA MILLIONS!
by Hav-U-Been-2-Baiah
Summary: The title says all but leaves out what happens after... Cookies for the first reviewer! [sarcastially] PLease R&R!


MD: Hello! This is a Harry Potter fanfic... so tell me what you think in a review...please! No flames... thanks... Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter Characters...just Miriam Down... oh just so you're not confused... Mr. Weasley got a Mega Millions ticket and Mrs. Weasley (ok I'm just gunna call them by their first name!) was mad but warmed up to it, so now they won and are moving to the Caribbean... but they'll still attend Hogwarts... and Harry and Hermione will still visit... so their relationship is not coming to an end, never fear! (Disclaimer: I don't own the Mega Millions either!)  
  
"FRED! GEORGE!"  
Yeah, that's how almost every evening in the Weasleys' house started out...  
"Run!" Fred and his brother, George ran around the house trying not to get whacked by the "bull" Ron.  
"OH MY GOSH!" Mrs. Weasley yelled jumping up and down.  
"What is it mom?" Ron asked. Freezing from hitting his brothers over the head.  
"WE WON, WE WON!" She hugged Ron and jumped for joy.  
"We won what?" Ron asked looking embarrassed.  
"THE MEGA MILLIONS!" Mrs. Weasley said.  
"OH. MY. GOSH! THIS IS GREAT, MOM!" Ron hugged her mom, Fred was doing his girly scream and jumping up and down, George did not believe it at all, Ginny was smiling bigger then ever before, and Mr. Weasley was jumping and hugging everyone.  
"BUT THERE'S MORE! Listen: ' besides the money you have won, there is a big house in south California awaiting you. With a breath taking view and a cool, clean, relaxing surrounding...' Doesn't that sound nice?"  
Fred went over to his mom,  
"Hey mom? C-can I see it please?" She nodded and handed it to Fred and he read the thing through, "I'm in..."  
"Let me see that." Ron demanded snatching it from him. He read it too and said, "As long as we get to visit."  
Ginny: Yes.  
Mr. Weasley: Yes  
Mrs. Weasley: Yes  
That was that. They were moving. Mrs. Weasley called all the numbers and signed all the paper work. Mr. Weasley helped pack, along with the help of Ginny, Fred, George, and Ron.  
Within a week the Weasleys were ready.  
Ron was saying goodbye to all of his friends, by owls.  
Fred and George were giving things in remembrance to Lee; and said that they were coming back soon to help him run the shop.  
Ginny was sitting in the middle of her room rocking back and forth whimpering; going to miss all the carvings of Harry on the floor under her bed  
Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were trying to pull Ginny out of her room.  
"Come...on...Ginn...y...!" They struggled. Finally getting her strapped in the car to the airport.  
She started to whimper and turn in her seat as they drove down the road to the airport.  
  
They got to the airport, got on the plane (first class), and started to fly away.  
"Mom! Tell Fred to stop making faces out the window at the suitcase loaders..." Ron hissed.  
"Fred!"  
"Dad! Why does Ron have to be behind me?"  
"That's the way we got the seats, sorry George..."  
"Mom!"  
"Dad!"  
"Convertible!"  
"Hummer!"  
"T T!"  
"OK! ALL OF YOU KNOCK IT OFF!" Mrs. Weasley howled at Fred, George, Ginny, and Ron.  
"Fine!" Ron and Fred said in unison crossing their arms.  
"Thank you."  
The rest of the flight was pretty quiet.  
"Please sit down and buckle up. We are about to land." The Pilot's voice came over the microphone.  
Screech!  
Thud.  
Shoom...  
"Thank you for flying with us today! Please come again!" The hyper flight attendant smiled and waved at them as they got off.  
"Bags from flight A-24 can be picked up at baggage claim gate fourteen..." the female's voice came over the chatter of the crowd.  
Ron, Fred, and George debated on if the voice was a robot or a real lady, and, almost as always, Ron won saying that is was a real lady just recorded and plated over again.  
"TAXI!" Mr. Weasley yelled.  
A taxi pulled over and the Weasley family popped their stuff in the back and hopped in.  
"Here are the directions..." Mr. Weasley handed them to the man. The man's eyes got wide and said,  
"That house? Alrighty, then..." He did a sharp turn, which made the less in fortunate on the left side of the car to be squashed.  
Which was: Fred.  
"AHH! Get OFF me Ron!"  
"Not my fault!"  
"Yes it is."  
"No, it's not!"  
"Yes, it is..."  
"NO, IT'S NOT!"  
"FINE!" Fred turned to the side and said to himself, "Yes, it is."  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUUGGGGGGGGHHHHH!" Ron started hitting and yelling at Fred.  
"RON! FRED!" Ginny unbuckled and sat in-between the two of them, which was very uncomfy. Because he was sitting on one of Ron's legs and one of Fred's legs.  
"GET OFF, GIN!" Ron demanded.  
"Scoot over then..." She gave him a look of achievement. He sneered at him, narrowing his eyes he: unbuckled and moved over.  
"That's better..." Ginny smiled, buckling up where Ron had been sitting.  
"Here we are... Madison Mansion...that'll be ten dollars..." The taxi driver said to Mr. Weasley. Mr. Weasley gave him the money and he drove off, leaving the family to stare at the three-story, pool-in-back-yard, and fountain-in-the-front mansion.  
"Well, let's go in..." Mrs. Weasley punched in a code and the iron gates rolled open.  
  
"Whoa..." They said as they entered the Victorian decorated entry hall, which the ceiling went up to the roof so you could see the balconies of every story.  
"Well, go pick your rooms!" Mrs. Weasley said too late.  
The Weasleys took almost three hours to pick rooms, settle arguments between Ron, Fred, and George, and searching the house.  
"If we ever have company... we have to get maps for them!" Fred said sitting between his mom and dad. Trying to find the bathroom had just lost him.  
RING-RING!  
"I'll get it!" Ginny said standing and rushing to the phone, " Hello? Oh, yeah, hold on. Mom...it's for you..." She sounded disappointed.  
"Oh," She walked over and took the phone from Ginny, "Hello? pause Oh! Hi! pause oh really? pause that would be great! OK. Thank you! Bye!" She hung up and looked at her family, "Our first maid is coming at nine o'clock tomorrow morning..." She smiled.  
"A maid? Cool!" Ginny smiled. She hated doing her laundry.  
"Ok! Everyone to bed!" Mr. Weasley bussled everyone upstairs, said goodnight, and then climbed in his own comfy, warm, sleeping bag. Their furniture wouldn't get here for another week.  
He sighed, rolled over, and fell asleep.  
  
A/N: Good? Hope so! Ok...2nd chappie in progress! Please R&R! NO FLAMES! FRED: Why are you talking to people you can't see? MD: Shut-up! 


End file.
